mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bienvenido al Show
|letra = Daniel Ingram Meghan McCarthy |duración = 4:36 |álbum = My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack |clave = Si menor, re mayor, mi mayor |anterior = Sorprendente, Así Soy Yo |siguiente = Rainbooms Battle / }} Bienvenido al Show (en castellano: Este es Nuestro Show; en inglés: Welcome to the Show) es la novena de las once canciones de la película My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Es interpretada por las Dazzlings, las Rainbooms y Sunset Shimmer durante la batalla climática de la película. La pieza instrumental Rainbooms Battle es escuchada entre el final del segundo verso de las Dazzlings y el comienzo del verso de Sunset Shimmer. Después de que las Dazzlings fueran derrotadas y se destruyeran sus collares, intentan cantar la parte "Nos adorarán..." de la canción de nuevo, pero cantan horriblemente y son abucheadas en el escenario. Esta es la canción más larga de las películas de Equestria Girls y de la franquicia de My Little Pony, superando a la canción The Flim Flam Brothers del episodio de la segunda temporada La Súper Veloz Exprimidora de Manzanas 6000 en la serie animada de La Magia de la Amistad por cuarenta y cuatro segundos. La segunda sección de la canción fue escuchada por primera vez como parte del juego AMI en el sitio web de Equestria Girls. La canción sirve como la sexta pista en el álbum de banda sonora My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack bajo el título Bienvenida al Show en la edición latina y Bienvenidos al Show para la edición castellana. Diferencias menores entre la película y la versión de la banda sonora incluyen voces adicionales de Aria Blaze y Sonata Dusk en la película durante la línea " " y acompañamiento instrumental adicional durante el verso de Sunset Shimmer en la banda sonora. Para el doblaje latino, su diferencia con la banda sonora incluye la división pausada de varios segmentos de la canción durante un tiempo determinado, eliminar la interpretación total de las Rainbooms e incluir una versión alternativa de Rainbooms Battle. Letra en español latino :Dazzlings ::Ahh, ah-ah, ahh ::Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah ::Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah ::Ahh, ah-ah, ah, ah-ah ::Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah ::Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah :Dazzle ::Bienvenido al show :Dusk y Aria Blaze ::Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah :Dazzle ::Aquí hay información :Dusk y Aria Blaze ::Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah :Dazzle ::Nuestro tiempo es hoy :Dusk y Aria Blaze ::Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah :Dazzle ::El tuyo se acabó :Dusk y Aria Blaze ::Ah, ah, ah :Dazzlings ::Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah ::Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah ::Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah ::Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah ::Siente estallar ::El sonido en ti ::Vamos a lograr ::Que te quedes aquí-í-í-í ::Nos adorarán ::Digan que nos quieren ::No nos ignorarán ::La recompensa está ::Necesitan ::Escucharnos ::Nada nos detendrá :Rainbooms ::Oh-oh, oh-''whoa''-oh ::Llevo la música en mí ::Oh-oh, oh-''whoa''-oh :Sparkle ::No me hace falta oír ::Mi nombre vitorear ::No vine aquí buscando ::Fama o algo más :Rainbooms ::La única cosa que ::Yo vine aquí a traer ::Es música, es la música ::La que está en mi corazón ::Escaparé (¡Sí!) ::Libre seré, ya ::No pensaré (¡No!) ::Déjalo ser, ya ::Música en tu corazón ::Haz que suene una canción ::Que te haga despertar :Dazzlings ::Lo que dentro hay (ah-ah) ::Lo recordarás (ah-ah) ::Libres somos ya (ah-ah) ::¡Te vamos a eliminar! :de batería :Shimmer ::No vas a hacerme sentir mal ::No harás que yo vuelva a dudar de mí ::Amigos que conmigo están ::No cantan por tener hoy fama aquí :Shimmer y Twilight Sparkle ::Tú tienes que saber ::Qué va a pasar después :Rainbooms ::La bomba tiene música y va a estallar :Shimmer y Twilight Sparkle ::Tal vez podrás pelear ::Pero una luz habrá :Rainbooms ::¡Que alumbra esta amistad! ::Música hay dentro de ti ::Y sé que te hará feliz ::Siempre juntas, no habrá miedo ::A la oscuridad ::Ven y canta esta canción ::Junto a todos es mejor ::Y la música hallará la ::Amistad, ¡verás! :excepto las Dazzlings ::Música hay dentro de ti ::Y sé que te hará feliz ::Siempre juntas, no habrá miedo ::A la oscuridad ::Ven y canta esta canción ::Junto a todos es mejor ::Y la música hallará la ::Amistad, verás, ¡verás! Letra en español castellano }} :Dazzlings ::Ahh, ah-ah, ahh ::Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah ::Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah ::Ahh, ah-ah, ah, ah-ah ::Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah ::Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah :Dazzle ::Este es nuestro show :Dusk y Aria Blaze ::Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah :Dazzle ::Quedaros y sabréis :Dusk y Aria Blaze ::Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah :Dazzle ::Es nuestro momento :Dusk y Aria Blaze ::Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah :Dazzle ::El vuestro se acabó :Dusk y Aria Blaze ::Ah, ah, ah :Dazzlings ::Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah ::Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah ::Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah ::Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah ::La onda sentirás ::Muy cerca estallará ::No os podréis marchar ::Aquí os queréis quedar ::Nos adoraréis ::Y debéis amarnos ::No nos ignoréis ::Nos recompensaréis ::Nos necesitas ::Escucha y mira ::Nada nos detendrá :Rainbooms ::Oh-oh, oh-''whoa''-oh ::La música está en mí ::Oh-oh, oh-''whoa''-oh :Sparkle ::No necesito que ::Me aclamen al cantar ::No estoy buscando aquí ::La popularidad :Rainbooms ::Solo he venido aquí ::Para traeros la ::Música, la música ::La que llevo en mi interior ::La escucharán (¡Sí!) ::Y seré libre ::Lo soltaré (¡Todo!) ::Y que suceda ::Está en nuestro interior ::Y la música hablará ::Y lo liberará :Dazzlings ::No os lo esperaréis (ah-ah) ::Pronto lo veréis (ah-ah) ::Vamos a acabar (ah-ah) ::¡Con vosotras sin dudar! :de batería :Shimmer ::Nunca me destruiréis a mí ::No romperéis esta parte de mí ::Mis amigas me apoyarán ::No canto para ser más popular :Shimmer y Twilight Sparkle ::Ahora debéis saber ::Que no podréis vencer :Rainbooms ::Nuestra música está a punto de estallar :Shimmer y Twilight Sparkle ::Intentaréis luchar ::De nuestra parte está la :Rainbooms ::¡Luz de la amistad! ::Está en nuestro corazón ::Veréis la música estallar ::Porque juntas, lucharemos ::Contra la oscuridad ::Cantaremos la canción ::Bailaremos sin parar ::La amistad es nuestra fuerza al ::Cantar, ¡cantar! :excepto las Dazzlings ::Está en nuestro corazón ::Veréis la música estallar ::Porque juntas, lucharemos ::Contra la oscuridad ::Cantaremos la canción ::Bailaremos sin parar ::La amistad es nuestra fuerza al ::Cantar, cantar, ¡cantar! Otras versiones Referencias Navegación de:Welcome to the Show en:Welcome to the Show pt:Bem-vindos ao Show pl:Finalowy show Categoría:Canciones de Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks